


Bite Me.

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angry Kissing, Biting, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link's pissed off over something Rhett said in Good Mythical More 1192 (Hot Sauce Pictionary). Rhett pulls an old move to make him chill out, but it leads to some unexpected things.For the Kinktober 2017 prompt "Biting"





	Bite Me.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck, 'cause who's got any time for growing up... kiss me on the mouth and set me free, but please, don't bite."
> 
> -Bite, Troye Sivan

Link was  _ pissed _ . Rhett wasn’t sure when he’d last seen Link this angry, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had him in such a state. He’d been annoyed since halfway through the More that day, but somehow that annoyance crossed over into anger in their office, like Link had something he just couldn’t shake from his mind.

And he couldn’t. How could Rhett be so freakin’ insensitive? Link wondered. He clenched his fists, pacing the floor of his shared office. His mind was muddied from stress and he didn’t see the vine hanging from the ceiling as he walked straight into it. He reached up, yanking the offending vine down, letting one end fall to the floor as the other end stayed in his hand.

“Dude, what the heck?” Rhett walked to him from his desk, getting closer than was truly necessary. He reached for the vine in Link’s hand to discard it, but Link pulled his hand back, not letting Rhett grab it. He dropped it to the ground.

Rhett could see the way Link was clenching his jaw, see the tightness in his neck and the way his face reddened as Rhett looked at him calmly.

“What’s got you so pissed off, Link?”

“Seriously?  _ Seriously _ you’re asking why I’m mad?” Link narrowed his eyes.  _ How the hell could Rhett  _ not  _ know. _

“Uh, yeah. I’m askin’ because I don’t know. If you don’t tell me, I can’t fix it.” Sometimes Link got annoyed over the littlest things. They had too much on their plates and even a joke could send him over the edge. It was hard to tell exactly what the offending thing was, whether it was an email or the crew chuckling at something dumb or a stupid thing Rhett had said. The look in Link’s eyes made it clear to Rhett it was the latter, that he’d said some stupid thing. The question was  _ what  _ stupid thing had set Link off?

“What’d you mean by ‘the Link way’? Like, what the hell is it supposed to mean, the ‘Link way’? I pulled it off the same way anybody else would pull it off!”

“ _ That’s _ why you’re mad? Dude. It was a compliment!” Rhett wanted to laugh. Seriously, one off-handed comment during the filming of More had Link this upset? “You just have your own unique style with things. It’s part of what makes this --” Rhett waved his hand between them “-- so successful.”

“Yeah,  _ right _ , I can totally tell you meant it as a compliment when I made a fool of myself trying to tear it. I can see how you were trying to say something  _ nice  _ while I was screwing up on camera! You stick with that, Rhett.” Link rolled his eyes and turned his back to Rhett. He felt humiliated. Usually, Link could laugh these moments off, and they’d both brush it off as his clumsiness, but the pressure lately had him snapping, frustrated, tense in ways he’d never been tense before. They’d been working more closely, spending more time together than they had in years, and he just couldn’t handle all of it. Rhett could feel it, too, feel the tension building between them.

“You don’t trust me? Guess that only leaves one option, then.” Before Rhett could think better of it, remember his bad back and how they weren’t in college anymore, shouldn’t do the things they used to in order to break out of an argument, he had his arms around Link, pushing him to the ground and draping his body over Link’s. “I’m dead.”

Link shrugged his shoulders, trying to wiggle Rhett off of him. It didn’t work, and Rhett let go of his limbs, let himself sink down, his weight pushing them both to the ground. Link had been working out, but Rhett intentionally gave up all control of his weight, letting himself become too much. Link may have been stronger but Rhett was bigger, had the advantage of surprise and also position. Eventually, it was too much and Link sank to the ground, too.

“Screw you, man.” Link pressed his body flat to the ground, lowering himself as much as he could so he could try to find an escape route, a way to crawl out from under Rhett.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rhett snapped before he could think better of it. He didn’t know where the taunt had come from. They were grown men with kids, but somehow the childish comeback had flashed from his mind out of his mouth before he could think to stop it. Somehow it was effective, because Link froze in place. For several long moments, neither of them moved or said a word. Link suddenly pushed Rhett up, but instead of using the chance to get free, he rolled himself over to look Rhett in the eye so Rhett couldn’t miss how angry he was at what Rhett had just said.

“Bite me,” Link hissed. It was the kind of response that Rhett needed to see, face-to-face, for him to realize the full impact of the venom Link had behind those words. The rage, the frustration, the fury that Link felt wasn’t lost on Rhett, and neither of them were backing down.

Rhett leaned down, finding the skin exposed by Link’s shirt, shifted askew in their struggle to the ground. He bit, sinking his teeth into Link’s neck. After all, Link  _ did _ say it.

“What the  _ fuck _ , Rhett?” Link tried to push himself up and to push Rhett off of him as Rhett released, then started to seek out a new patch of skin, nuzzling far too gently at Link’s neck before biting at his jawline, being careful not to leave a mark. His hand reached to Link’s wrist as he pinned him to the ground. Link gasped, twisted.

“Do you want me to stop?” Rhett growled into Link’s ear. Link shifted his hips and Rhett could tell he was getting hard. All it would take was one word, one “get off of me,” and Rhett would. There was a line in the sand, one they were dangerously close to crossing, and all Link had to do was just  _ say it _ . He’d stop, he’d let Link go back to his anger. He even braced himself for Link to get angrier, to try to hide what he was feeling, what  _ both  _ of them were feeling, behind a mask of rage or even indifference and a long silent treatment.

“No,” Link admitted quietly, barely above a whisper. “Please don’t stop.” He was melting into it, no longer pushing against Rhett’s grip on his arm, his other arm seeking out Rhett’s hand to suggest he wanted Rhett to hold that wrist down, too. Rhett did what Link wanted, held both of his wrists to the ground near Link’s head, then ducked his head to take Link’s earlobe into his mouth. At first he sucked it, grazed it gently with his teeth. Then he bit down, tugging Link’s ear with a bite. “Fuck!” Link arched his back off of the ground, but wrapped his leg around Rhett to keep him close, to make it clear he shouldn’t get scared to move away.

Rhett was running out of exposed skin to bite, places the camera couldn’t see tomorrow if he left a mark. He wasn’t thinking about the obvious, what if Christy saw, but instead focusing on what might be a problem with work. He was straddling Link, and released his wrists long enough to slip his hands under the hem of Link’s shirt, exploring the territory underneath with his fingertips. Link sat up, giving Rhett enough space to remove it completely.

With Link’s shirt no longer a barrier between them, Rhett sank his teeth into the skin covering Link’s collarbone, biting down hard as Link gripped Rhett’s shirt, twisting it in his hands. The pain was sharp and shocking, and Link yelped. Rhett started to release, afraid he’d hurt Link, but Link gripped the back of his head, held him in place. Rhett lapped at the skin with his tongue, teeth still digging in, more a press than a bite now. He sucked, bringing color to the surface, and when Link eventually did let go of his head, he pulled back to reveal a bright red mark surrounded by teeth imprints. He knew it would bruise over, and traced his fingers along it as he met Link’s eyes, dark blue and burning with lust.

He kissed Link, starting gentle, but they both lost themselves in it. He bit Link’s lower lip, sucking it in between his teeth, tugging at it to drag his teeth along the thin flesh of his lips. Link tasted like peanut butter and peppermint, just like Rhett had imagined. Link rocked his hips, and Rhett could tell just how serious the situation was becoming. He released the kiss, using his hands to guide Link back down, pressing his shoulder to the floor. He placed more kisses, more bites, down Link’s jaw, his chest, his stomach. He paused at each place, biting to leave a mark, sucking to leave a trail along his skin chest to hips, to claim Link as his own.

The sounds Link made were telling, giving assurance to the fact that this was just what he wanted, his stress and tension melting away with each painful, pleasurable bite. Rhett bit into his hip, spending extra time to leave marks there, one and then another, deep and bruising. Every time he worried about going too far, about breaking skin, Link pulled his hair, pressing him in place to keep him there longer. Link writhed under Rhett, muttering obscenities and Rhett’s name and saying how  _ fucking amazing  _ it felt. Rhett tugged Link’s skin with his teeth, then let go with a scrape. His fingers traced along the waistband of Link’s jeans. How far were they going to let this go, how close would they get?

Link tugged Rhett’s hair toward him, as if to say “come back up here.” Rhett did exactly that, moved back up Link’s body. Link’s look was pleading, his eyes heavy.

“I need you.” Link couldn’t help it. They’d let this cross the line that he couldn’t come back from, moved from a way to shut him up into dangerous territory they couldn’t recover. There was no way to run back across, to hide from this. It was just a release of everything they’d been needing, wanting, feeling all along. “Please, Rhett. Please… I need you.”

Rhett hadn’t meant for this to happen, hadn’t meant for it to get this far. He wasn’t sure what he’d meant. He knew that Link had been a smartass and he knew that he’d have done anything to make him shut up for a second and relax. But it  _ had _ gotten here, and now there was no turning around or pretending like this didn’t happen.

Later, they’d have to look this square in the face. They’d have to own up to it, confess they’d crossed the line from whatever word people wanted to define their too-close-to-be-just-friends nature to… whatever new territory this was. And it was all because of some stupid comment, some ridiculous thing that tipped the scales in their tension to  _ just too far _ ...

For now, they weren’t thinking about that. They were thinking about how fucking good this felt, how badly, how desperately they wanted each other, no,  _ needed _ each other. They clung to each other, their fingertips pressing at skin, Link’s leg hooked over Rhett. All it took was for that second “please” to escape Link’s lips and it was all over. They were tangled in each other, always had been, but now were on a physical level. Just one word and they were stripping each other, a blur of touching and tasting and kissing and biting…

The aftermath? It could wait.


End file.
